Everett City Police Department
The Everett City Police Department is the primary law enforcement agency of the Everett City area of jurisdiction and metropolitan area. The EVPD is part of the Everett City Department of Law & Justice which is overseen by the Department of Homeland Security which includes the Everett City Capital Police, who are federal law enforcement officers. The EVPD employs over 21,000 men and women who carry out the duties of criminal justice and law enforcement within the city of Everett and the counties of Orange and Sullivan. The Everett City Police headquarters is located in Federal Center on the intersection of Federal Boulevard and Liberty Avenue, across the streets from both the Capital Building and Presidential Manor. Everett City Department of Law & Justice Agencies The Everett City Department of Law & Justice is the head agency that oversees the varying police departments and agencies within the Everett City metropolitan area. The EVC DLJ is overseen by and part of the Department of Homeland Security. Everett City Metropolitan Police The Metropolitan Police are the local city police agency and the largest department of the city's police forces, employing over 15,000 personnel. Metropolitan police duties include street patrols, bike patrol, vehicle patrol, response to 911 calls, general enforcement of municipal, county and state penal code, crowd control, riot control, parking enforcement and other general law enforcement duties. Everett City Capital Police The Everett City Capital Police are the department responsible for patrol and security of federal government buildings, national monuments, federal government offices, national parks within Everett City and provide support to foreign embassy and consulate security. The Capital Police are considered federal police which receives command from both the EVC DLJ and directly from the Department of Homeland Security. The Capital Police employs over 1,000 personnel. Capital Region Sheriff's Department The Capital Region Sheriff's Department is the sole Sheriffs Department agency for the entirety of the Everett City metro area, Orange County and Sullivan County. The EVC Sheriffs Department merged the Sheriffs Departments of Orange and Sullivan counties, creating a joint force for what would become the Everett City Capital Region in 2008. The Sheriffs Department duties including Special Weapons & Tactics (SWAT) response, riot control, crowd control, highway and freeway patrol and all former county Sheriffs duties for the counties of Orange and Sullivan located outside of the Everett City metro area. The Capital Region Sheriffs Department employs nearly 500 personnel. Everett City Crisis Unit Division The Everett City Crisis Unit is a special division of the Union of Everett Crisis Unit whose duties are to enforcement municipal, county, state and federal laws within the Everett City Capital Region UECU District. Duties include security and defense of federal buildings and offices and vital transportation centers such as airports and to enforce all general city codes and federal laws. The ECCU, as a division of the UECU, has the highest authority in law enforcement operations above all other agencies in the city and Orange and Sullivan counties, being part of the Department of Homeland Security and Department of Defense. The ECCU employs over 150 personnel. Additionally, the UECU headquarters is located within Everett City, in Federal Center, which employs another 250 personnel within the building. Everett City Metro Transit Police The Everett City Metro Transit Police is the municipal law enforcement agency for city transportation systems including patrol and security of the subway systems, monorails, railroads, airports, helicopter ports and bus stations. The Transit Police employs over 3,500 personnel. Transportation Security Administration/Airport Police The TSA are federal security officers under the jurisdiction of the Department of Homeland Security. Airport police though are part of the Everett City Police Department, a part of the Transit Police. TSA security secure airports at checkpoints, security lines and patrol terminals, baggage claim, search luggage for illegally packed items, patrol parking lots and garages and secure airport rail, subway and monorail stations. Airport Police provide heightened security whose duties are to defend and secure the airport from attack, patrolling terminals, entrances and exits, airport tarmacs and the streets and roads around and leading into the airports. Everett City International Airport employs nearly 175 TSA and Airport Police agents and officers and Stewart International Airport employs nearly 75 TSA agents and Airport Police officers. Everett City Galleria Police The Everett City National Mall Galleria Police are a division of the metropolitan police who secure and defend the largest and most trafficked shopping center in the city, the Everett City National Mall, which is located across the street from Everett City International Airport. Galleria police defend the mall from terrorist attack, criminal activity, crowd control, parking enforcement and secure the monorail and subway stations located in the mall. Mall police also enforce incidents such as shop lifting and mischevious behavior. The mall employs a total 50 officers. New York State Police: Troop J Troop J is the New York State Police troop designated to perform duties within Everett City. Troop J patrols the interstate highways I-84, I-387 and I-86 and the Everett City Skyway (I-186) and patrol the major Avenues and Boulevards of Everett City. Troop J also patrols the large park in the center of the city, Central Park. Troop J also has authority in general law enforcement duties and can respond to 911 calls and enforce traffic regulations. Troop J also works closely with Troop F, which enforces the highways I-84, I-86 and I-87 (NYS Thruway). Divisions *Everett City Metropolitan Police **Everett City Galleria Police/Mall Security **Central Park Police **Homicide Division **Special Victims Unit/Sex Offense Division **Auto Theft Task Force **Aviation Unit **Special Weapons & Tactics **Major Case Squad **Street Crimes Unit **Crime Scene Unit **Mounted Police **School Safety Division **Auxiliary Police *Everett City Transit Police **Subway & Rail Enforcement **Airport Police **Parking Enforcement *Capital Region Sheriffs Department **Highway Patrol **Special Weapons & Tactics **Auto Theft Task Force **Housing Bureau **Jail & Prison Enforcement **Aviation Unit *Federal Police **Capital Police **National Park Police **Mounted Unit **Union of Everett Crisis Unit **Special Weapons & Tactics **Counter Terrorism **Transportation Security Administration/Airport Security **Aviation Unit *New York State Police **Highway Patrol **Aviation Unit Training Law enforcement are trained through college courses and later the Everett City Police Academy. All law enforcement are required to pass a minimum of an Associates degree (two years) in Criminal Justice. Following graduation, law enforcement academies are required to teach future officers or agents all required skills in firearms, tactics and driving courses among training in police/public relations and corruption and sensitivity training. All law enforcement are required to be trained in and approved for use and possession of all forms of weapons ranging from pistols, shotguns, sub machine guns and assault weapons. Recent law require all law enforcement be armed with, in addition to a sidearm, a sub machine gun on their person and an assault weapon in their vehicle. Some agencies require additional courses and training, such as the Crisis Unit, who must pass paramedic training, basic emergency room procedures and agents must be trained in a fluent language in addition to English. Equipment Inventory Vehicles Equipment Category:Everett City Category:Organizations